Falling
by SxG L
Summary: Goku's world was turned upside down when had to leave his family. But after meeting his new guardian, Goku may decide the he's ok with it. What's life without change anyway? AU 93, 5,8


Hey! It's SxGL! I know some of you must be mad at me, especially for my past couple fics, which didn't last very long…I a very ashamed of that. But I've been pondering on this one for a long time, and I'm really attached to the idea so…enjoy!

How to Start the Day

The alarm clock rang briskly, sending the message: _GET UP!!!_

"But I don't wanna…" The boy on the bed groaned as he rolled over and brought his hand slamming down upon the thing, cracking it a little. Goku laid with his face in the pillow, 'well…today's the day…whoop-dee-doo…' he thought, 'the day I get to meet the new 'rent.'

"UGGGHHH!' he moaned into the pillow before the brunette sat up and stretched.

Meet Goku Son, a 17-year old boy who has slept his last night at the Jensons' home. He was about 5'4'' (yes, he's a bit small for 17…) with wild, spiky, chestnut brown hair and sun tanned skin. He had a slim, but muscular body, which is now hopping out of bed and heading for his pre-packed suitcases. Luckily he had laid out a set of clothes to wear the night before. He pulled on a pair of jeans and his red "I bust mine to kick yours" basketball t-shirt. He put on his socks and white and green striped Addidas sneakers. Goku picked up the suitcases and shoved open the door and walked down the stairs.

Goku had lived in the 3rd story room/attic for the past six years. It had been made into a room when he moved in; it was a lot better than it sounded. Though it got a little warm in the summer. He took a few steps toward the next flight of stairs but has stopped when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey shrimp, today's the last day huh?" said a deep voice.

Goku put his bags down and turned around to look at Logan. Logan was a 16, about 6'0'' with dark brown hair, icy blue eyes and a wide smile. He was wearing a brown polo, jeans and socks.

Goku frowned, "Yeah, the last day I hafta deal with your shit anymore."

Logan smirked, "What was that?" he grabbed goku and put him in a headlock.

"Logan! Get off! I swear. I smash your face in!"

"Cry uncle!" Logan laughed.

"Never." Goku jerked free and got Logan in an arm lock.

"Damn." Logan grumbled, trying to squirm free, the shorter boy just tightened his grip.

"Now who's crying uncle?" Goku sneered.

"Ugh, Uncle, uncle! Logan shouted. Goku laughed in triumph and released him.

Logan turned towards Goku, "Man, you always get me!" he smiled, "You have to tell me how you do that!"

Goku put his arms behind his head, "heh, it's a secret!"

Logan snickered, yeah whatever." His wide smile flickered, "Goku, I'm going to miss you."

Goku's golden eyes shimmered, "I'm going to miss you too…" he felt tears swell up in his eyes, "But don't worry, I won't be far--" Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"You know you're my brother, right?" Logan's usually clear voice shook slightly, "And that we all love you, right?"

Goku nodded into his shoulder and sniffed, "Yeah…"

Logan squeezed him then put him down and wiped the wetness from his face.

Then came the sound of soft crying from behind him.

He turned to see Brooke, his little sister. She was 5 years old with long wavy black hair and eyes just like her brother's. She was holding a little black kitten named Vida in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. The sixteen year-old walked over to her and hugged her.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Goku?" he whispered.

She nodded in reply.

He smiled sadly, "Okay then." Will kissed his little sister on the forehead and turned to Goku, "Here, I'll take these down for you."

"Thanks Will." said Goku.

As soon as he left, Brooke ran to Goku, "I don't want you to leave!"

The kitten mewed.

The brunette wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, but I gotta."

She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Why?"

"Dad can't afford to have me live here anymore." His eyes darkened, "They love me, but they know that I'll be okay."

"...Do you want to go?" she asked quietly.

"No! I wanna stay here with you, but I hafta do what's best for my family…" Goku's face was solemn.

"I love you."

"I love you too Brooke, and I love Logan, and Dad too. I'll always love ya! And my new house isn't to far away, it's in Danville, ya know, where your friend Jane lives?"

Amanda nodded.

He smiled, "Well you can visit me when you come into town, and I can visit you too."

Her eyes brightened, "Really? What's your new family like? Will they let me see you?"

Goku smiled, "Well, my new family is just one guy, his name's Genjyo Sanzo, and he's like, 23, I think. And he's a book editor. But that's all I know about him. But he should let me see you!"

She smiled "I hope he's nice." She frowned, "Cuz if he's not, I'm gonna have to knock him one!" The kitten meowed to emphasize this.

"Nah, don't worry, I bet he's real cool!" He grinned, "Let's go eat breakfast!" 1

"Kay, I race ya!" and she started down the stairs.

"Hey, no fair!"

…

Brooke and Goku came down into the kitchen. Mr.Jenson was making pancakes, like he did every Saturday. He was a tall man with dark brown hair like his son, but his eyes where hazel.

Goku passed by him, "Good morning Jack."

"Morning Goku," smiling, Jack ruffled his hair. He smiled his wide smile, but something told Goku that it was forced.

Goku sat down next to Logan, who was already eating, and Brooke sat next to Goku.

Jack set down another plate of hot pancakes.

"Whoa," Goku exclaimed, "You made Chocolate chip pancakes? But ya never make em' unless it's a birthday!"

"Yes but they're your favorite." Jack said.

"Yeah…thanks!" Goku made himself grin; he knows Jack made his favorite breakfast because it was his last meal there. He made sure to savor every bite.

…………………….

Ten o'clock was the time Mr.Sanzo was supposed to arrive. 'It's 9:54, he's gonna be here soon.' Goku put his dishes inn the sink and began to wash them. It had taken a long time for him to finish; Brooke had gone to find Vida and Logan went to the bathroom. He set the dishes in the dishwasher and stared out the window.

Outside the wind blew strong towards the east, causing the long grass to make waves, like emerald water. He remembered running through those fields with Logan and Brooke, playing hide and seek in the places where the grass was tallest. He would miss that.

Another strong hand grasped his neck and rubbed it in a comforting way. "Goku…I'm so sorry…I love you so much, you're like my son…no, you _are_ my son. I can't believe that it has come to this…"

Goku turned to Jack; he was sobbing. Goku hugged him and let the tears fall. He was engulfed in a warm embrace and the message was clear, 'I never wanted this to happen!'

Goku nodded in reply, 'I know, it's ok.'

The doorbell rang. Jack and Goku looked at each other, 'He's here.'

They both scrambled for paper towels to wipe their faces and ran to the door, gold eyes looked to hazel for support, Jack squeezed Goku's shoulder and nodded. A tanned hand reached for the doorknob grasped it and turned it, but his hand was so sweaty that it slipped. He quickly wiped it off and reached for the knob again and turned it with a "click." He pulled the door open and a blast of cold air entered the room.

There he was, the man who was about to start a whole new chapter in Goku's life.

This man was a little shorter than Logan, with uniquely blond hair. Goku could have sworn it was shining like…he couldn't place it. This man was dressed in dark jeans, gray vans, and a long black coat. Paired with black sunglasses, this man looked more than a little mysterious.

The man's eye brows were raised a little as he began to speak, "I take it that you, sir are Mr.Jenson? " he looked to said man, then turned to the stunned boy and smiled, "And you," the man reached for his sunglasses and plucked them off his head, "must be Son Goku."

There were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Goku wondered why this man hid those violet vortexes behind glasses, and why he was falling into them…

A/N Yeah, cliffhanger! I bet the suspense is killing you! No, actually it wasn't really suspenseful, or maybe it was to you…who knows? It might take awhile for the next chapter to come up, or maybe not…either way, I hope you liked this, even a little. This is so much fun, to just relax and write. I have a feeling that Gravitation (Maki Murakami) is influencing this fic in a few ways, but I'm not sure how, so if it's obvious, tell me! I don't want to steal ideas! It would be cool if you reviewed, but it's ok if that's not your thing. With that said, adios!


End file.
